Acheron
by PENELOPE2009
Summary: How did Artemis surprise Acheron?
1. Chapter 1

All Characters herein being sole property of Sherrilyn Kenyon.

ACHERON

Acheron stood staring at Artemis. He couldn't believe what she had just said. Was his hearing going bad after all these years?

"What in the hell did you just say?"

She stared into his eyes and he could swear he saw tears welling up in them.

"I said I love you. Is that so hard to believe?"

He threw his head back and laughed. This had to be some alternate universe.

"I have known you for over eleven thousand years and I have never seen any vulnerability in you. Cruelness, yes, selfishness, definitely, but love? Please."

She circled him looking him over from head to toe. He was the most breathtaking man she had ever seen; 6'8" and blonde for now anyway with the body of a god. She ran her hands down his back causing an involuntary shiver to run through his body.

"I am a goddess, and I can make you a god. You could help me rule the heavens. You have only to say the words. I will be yours forever."

"Artie this is no more than a ploy because you know I'm looking for my out clause. I don't think you are capable of love. So why should I believe you love me after all these years?"

She let the tears run free. No one since she existed had ever seen her cry if she indeed had ever done so. But the thought of Acheron leaving her was unbearable. She finally understood how deep her feelings went for him. Now what?

"I know that I have not always treated you as well as I should have. And I know that I have done everything in my power to control you. But I have honestly never had true feelings for anyone before. I could force you to stay or find ways to block you from finding your out clause. I would however prefer that you chose to stay. I am willing to do whatever it takes to convince you that I mean this."

He could not believe that she could possibly mean the words she had just said. Was she testing him?

"I can't trust you Artie. You had been deceitful and dishonest far too many times. I think you are only trying to control things as you always have."

She walked into his arms and kissed him. What confused him was that for the first time she was gentle and passionate instead of demanding and forceful. She was a beautiful woman with long red curly hair, and a body any man would die for. But Artemis fell short in the kindness department. She had to be in control of everything related to her. Yet he felt something for her just what was the question. Could he ever trust her? Not bloody likely.

"Artie I have to go. There daimons that need to be slaughtered and mankind to be saved." With that he turned to leave.

She caught his arm and turned him to face her. She kissed him one more time hoping he would feel her feelings for him and think about what she said.

"Acheron…give this some thought and remember what I said. I will do whatever it takes to convince you."

"If you truly want to convince me, back me up when I decide something and stay out of my way and don't interfere when I'm working. Then I will give you some serious consideration."

He thought of where he needed to be and then he vanished.

Artemis stood staring at the spot where Acheron had just been. She still wept at the thought of him leaving her. What would happen to her if he chose to leave her? Why was she suddenly hurting at that thought? This was a first for her and she was puzzled. Now what?


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters herein being sole property of Sherrilyn Kenyon.

ACHERON

PART 2

Acheron appeared in the square in New Orleans. He breathed in relief that he no longer had to listen to Artemis. She was giving him a headache and the gods knew he had plenty of those to go around. All the time he had spent trying to keep Zarek under her radar was almost a full time job. The fact that it never would have been a problem if Artie hadn't lied. Yeah! She really loved him…NOT! If she did she wouldn't complicate his life all the time or be cruel to his Simi. After the possibility that he could have lost Simi because of Artie's actions he didn't think he could ever trust her.

He walked down the streets surveying the situation when he heard a scream. It came from one of the side alleys. He saw six daimon standing in a circle around a human female. She was tiny, standing only five foot three weighing only about one hundred and ten pounds. Now this was wrong…they really needed to pick on someone their own size.

As he got closer he saw that she had green eyes and blonde hair in a pony tail. They were still closing their circle around her oblivious to Ashes presence.

"Hey dickheads!" he yelled getting their attention now.

"You might want to pick on someone your own size…like me for instance."

They just starred at him for a minute before it sunk in who he was. Their eyes got huge.

"I guess you figured out who I am and why I'm here."

They scattered. He would have followed them but he didn't want to leave the human female alone. They might come back and finish what they started.

As Ash approached her she realized just how tall he was and how ominous he appeared. Six foot eight with long black hair, dressed all in leather. Not knowing what to expect she fainted. He bent over to check her and make sure she was alright. She appeared to be fine just frightened. He picked her up, then checked to see if anyone was watching, then they disappeared.

When she came to she was confused by her surroundings. Disoriented, she tried to remember exactly what had happened and gather her thoughts. Just then Acheron entered the room. The first thing she remembered about him was how really tall he was. The man was massive. But then she saw how amazingly breathtaking he was. She wanted to reach out and touch him. But as much as she wanted him, he also intimidated her. But he was hot! Then he spoke, "Are you alright?" She couldn't make the words come out. His voice mesmerized her. Then he asked her, "Do you need anything?"

Your body naked on top of me she thought. She mentally shook herself, "I think I'm ok." It came out almost a whisper.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. No one is going to hurt you here," he tried to assure her.

He looked into her beautiful green eyes that seemed to ask many questions. He would not be able to answer them. What he was and what he did must remain unknown to her. He knew he was most likely going to need to erase her memories of him and what had occurred in that alley. But for some unknown reason he was reluctant to do that, at least for now.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Simone, but everyone calls me Simi."

He threw his head back and laughed. She was confused as to what he found so amusing about her name.


End file.
